


Bikini

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bathing Suits, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Ichabod, Gen, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Swimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine your OTP seeing each other in their bathing suits for the first time.</b>
</p><p><b></b>Ichabod sees Abbie in her bathing suit for the first time. And... how much skin such things show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> I'm endeavouring on a 30 Day Challenge for these two, because I think they might actually be my OTP - something I've dabbled about with other but never really been TOO dedicated about, unlike with these two... 
> 
> All these prompts come from the OTP Tumblr. 
> 
> If you have an idea, feel free to leave a comment! I'm open to gen, pre-relationship, or established relationship, so, basically anything Ichabbie.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_.

The first time that Ichabod saw Abbie in her bathing suit, she was fairly sure that he nearly suffered a bout of apoplexy. Of course, he had seen her in her exercise clothing and what she wore to do yoga, two things of which it had taken time for him to get used to. But she was fairly sure that the bikini did it in for him.

She knew it wasn't nice to laugh at him, but she couldn't help it. His face was just _priceless_.

"Miss Mills..." he started, clearing his throat. He seemed unable to keep his eyes on her and was that- _yes_ , he was definitely blushing. Damn if he wasn't such an easy target. He glanced up at her again and then looked at the ground, before he apparently decided that he should just turn around because Abbie got his back a few seconds later. "Your... attire," he muttered, still facing the lake.

Abbie tried not to smile too widely as she sidled up next to him. "It's a bathing suit, Crane. Bikini top, bikini bottoms."

Ichabod studiously didn't look at her, hands folded behind his back. "Is that considered appropriate today?"

"Remember the sports bra?"

"I believe your... exercise attire is most difficult to forget, Miss Mills."

Abbie laughed. "Thanks," she said playfully, nudging his arm. "But yeah, this is what people go swimming in. Some people have a one piece, some people go in naked."

Ichabod started, looking back at her before seeming to remember how she was dressed. He licked his lips - that was a nervous tick, Abbie recognized, and he was just _so_ perfect to tease, she couldn't help it - and looked back at the water quickly. "People swim in the buff?"

"In their birthday suits, Crane. Skinny dipping. It's fun," she added, stepping forward into the shallows of the lake. "Are you coming or not?"

Ichabod shifted slightly. "... I think I will refrain for today."

Abbie glanced over her shoulder. "Don't hold back on my account."

Ichabod raised his chin slightly. Abbie noted with more humor that his eyes were now directed off to the side and towards the ground. "I'm not," he continued, "I just don't feel like partaking today. Maybe some other time."

Abbie shrugged and turned back to the water, laughing quietly to herself. He was a dying, if not dead breed, Ichabod. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy that he opened the doors for her wherever they went - God knows not even any of her past boyfriends had done that unless they wanted something extra from her - but she couldn't help but have a little fun at his expanse sometimes.

She practiced her strokes in the cool water, pushing her hair out of her eyes to spot Ichabod back on the shore. He was staring into the brush nearby with a stony glare, like he was taking the 21st century out on the innocent blackberry bush.

Abbie shook her head with a smile, diving under the water again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I omitted part of the prompt, obviously, but it just works better of him seeing her the first time. It's more funny. Also, probably not very canon after The Weeping Lady - she probably wouldn't want to go swimming anytime soon xP - but ignore that little fact.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
